


Vacaciones con los Potter

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: One Big Happy Weasley Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Big Happy Weasley Family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coloca en un caldero una semana de vacaciones y aderézalo con tu novia nueva. Cuando esté en ebullición, añádele unos padres que no son tan modernos como pretenden, unos tíos ocupados y toda clase de hermanos y primos. Si todavía no ha explotado el caldero, no la dejes escapar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La invitación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanny Taka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fanny+Taka).



> Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, Rowling, blah, blah, blah. ¡Ah! Y este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> Advertencia: puede que haya más Weasley que Potter. Ajo y agua :P
> 
> Mi petición era: **Pues quiero un Scorly [Scorpius/Lily Luna] que transcurra en el momento en que le cuentan su noviazgo a sus padres, específicamente predominará el Humor y... con Drama de por medio.** No sé si habré conseguido plasmar el humor, pero ¡al menos lo he puesto como una de sus categorías! ;)
> 
> Personalmente sospecho que mi AI es **Fanny Taka** , así pues, ¡espero que le guste! (advertencia adicional: este capítulo puede ser enmendado en un futuro cercano si resulta que no es mi AI).
> 
> De la autora de «Cómo no decirles a tus amigos que estás saliendo con Draco Malfoy» llega «Cómo no decirles a tus padres que estás saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy» o…
> 
> * * *

—Oye, ¿qué piensas hacer esta Pascua? —le preguntó Lily una mañana a mediados de marzo, mientras paseaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ya empezaba a hacer calor, ese calor engañoso que promete un tiempo mejor y que al final solo está acompañado de más frío y de más lluvia.

Lily llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor y el pelo recogido en una larga trenza. A Scorpius le gustaba más cuando se lo dejaba suelto; pasar la mano entre sus mechones pelirrojos. Era preciosa.

—No sé —respondió, un poco distraído—. Mis padres se van a ir de escapada romántica. ¡A sus años!

Lily dejó escapar una risotada floja y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—Me quedaré en el castillo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mis abuelos son un coñazo.

—¿No nos vamos a ver en toda la Pascua? —Lily se detuvo y soltó su mano, elevando ligeramente el tono. Alarmada.

Scorpius se giró, para mirarla directamente. La pequeña de los Potter tenía el cabello de su madre, liso y larguísimo. Los ojos oscuros e inteligentes, plagados de pestañas largas y rojizas. Y cuando se enfadaba juntaba muchísimo las cejas y arrugaba el ceño.

—Se te va a quedar la arruga —bromeó, pasándole el dedo pulgar por la zona y obligándola a relajar su expresión.

—¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? —lo dijo de sopetón, sonrojada y sin mirarlo directamente. Con miedo al rechazo.

—¿No ibas a ir con tus padres y tus hermanos a la playa?

—A ellos no les importará. Seguro.

Seguro, repitió mentalmente Scorpius. Dejó escapar aire un poco agobiado. Apenas llevaba saliendo un mes con ella. Y, joder, su padre era Harry Potter.

¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse él contra Harry Potter? Seguro que le veía como una especie de diablillo que lo único que quería hacer era pervertir a su hijita. O algo así.

¡Y no llevaban ni un mes!

—No sé, con los EXTASIS… —respondió de manera escueta, pasándose una mano por el cogote—. Debería estudiar.

—No seas tímido.

—No, no es eso. De verdad.

—Todos vamos a tener que estudiar. Albus y Rose están también con los EXTASIS —explicó ella, enganchándose de su brazo y balanceándose prácticamente entre sus brazos— y yo tengo los TIMOS.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vais? —preguntó sobre su oreja. Ella se estremeció, pero apenas se movió medio centímetro.

—Mis padres nos obligan —susurró girando la cara hacia la suya. Se estaba sujetando de las solapas de su túnica y tenía los labios entreabiertos, húmedos. Olía a flores silvestres y a mandarina.

—Um…

La besó. Porque eso era, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor parte de estar con ella. Poder besarla en cualquier momento. Y a la porra sus padres.

—Ey, eh, Scorpius. —Lo apartó un poco, apenas unos centímetros. Con las palmas de sus manos todavía en su pecho, la mirada penetrante—. ¿Entonces te vienes?

Qué remedio.

—¿Y por qué dices que va a ir tu prima?

Lily le volvió a besar.


	2. Sábado. Día de llegar

Scorpius salió del Expreso Hogwarts detrás de ella. Un poco acalorado (y no por el ambiente, precisamente), con una capa gruesa y ropa muggle debajo, así como una mochila al hombro. De verdad esperaba no necesitar mucho más para aquellos días.

Miró a lo largo del andén en busca de un grupo de cabezas pelirrojas. O quizá el porte regio e intimidatorio del señor Potter.

—¿Quién se supone que viene a buscarte?

—Teddy —respondió ella, cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él. Lily se había vestido como una completa muggle, con unos pantalones oscuros de una tela dura y un jersey de punto con una «L» que se deformaba sobra sus curvas—. Estará fuera, vamos.

—¿Más familia? —protestó con un hilillo de voz, dejándose llevar.

—Sí, pero Teddy te encantará. Ya verás.

Lily giró la cabeza hacia atrás y esbozó una media sonrisa. Vale, estaba absolutamente embobado con aquella chica.

Solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta.

Teddy era un chico alto, delgaducho, de expresión amable, pelirrojo y lleno de pecas. Exactamente como el resto de los Weasley que había conocido. Estaba esperando junto a Albus y Rose.

—Qué soso te veo, primo —saludó Lily, soltándose de su agarra y abrazando a Teddy. Él la apretó un momento contra su pecho y le beso una mejilla.

Scorpius recolocó su mochila sobre uno de sus hombros e intentó ignorar las miradas de los otros dos primos de su novia. Desde que habían empezado a salir notaba como había cambiado su actitud. Ya no les caía bien.

(O ya no les caía, sin más).

—Tú, sin embargo, estás guapísima —dijo mientras se separaban.

Lily sonrió, enseñando los dientes y parte de las encías. Siempre hacía eso cuando le decías un piropo. Y se sonrojaba hasta las cejas.

Albus arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y Hugo? —intervino Rose mirando a ambos lados—. Ya debería haber salido, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? —preguntó Teddy mirando la hora—. Luego tengo que ir a por Victoire y no creo que le haga gracia estar esperando.

—Claro.

—Por cierto, Teddy, te presento. Este es Scorpius, mi novio.

—¡Te acompaño, Rose! —gruñó Albus, saliendo corriendo detrás de ella.

Lily se giró hacia él y le tiró del brazo, para que se acercara.

—Encantado —dijo Teddy sonriendo y ofreciéndole su mano—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí.

Scorpius se la aceptó, un poco incómodo. No era solo el tema de la familia de Lily. Eran los muggles, que no paraban de mirar hacia allí. Quizá hubiese sido una buena idea dejarse el uniforme escolar para salir al andén.

—¿Y qué estás? ¿Esperando a tus padres? —preguntó amistosamente Teddy.

—Umm… —Scorpius miró a Lily—. ¿No lo sabe?

—¿Qué no sé?

—¡Pues que Scorpius se viene con nosotros esta Pascua! ¿No te lo ha dicho mamá?

Lily sonrió de lado a lado e inclinó la cabeza, haciendo un gesto adorable. Scorpius la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esa cara solo podía significar que estaba mintiendo.

—Pues no. —Teddy se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. El mismo gesto que hacía Lily cuando se disgustaba—. No c…

Se detuvo y se encogió de hombros. Como si acabase de decidir que, en realidad, no era asunto suyo.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —anunció Albus colocándose al lado de Scorpius y apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro.

Scorpius lo miró de refilón. Apenas lo conocía. Iba a Hufflepuff, a su mismo año, y era golpeador de su equipo. Una vez le dio mal con una bludger y lo tiró de la escoba.

(Y se disculpó).

Parecía afable y alegre la mayor parte del tiempo. Y que odiaba que saliera con su hermana.

—¡Hugo! —saludó Teddy cruzando el semicírculo que habían formado y dándole un abrazo.

—Eh —murmuró él, arrejuntándose un poco a Lily.

Hugo, el primo de Lily, todavía tenía quince años y ya era el más alto de todos los presentes. Con el pelo largo y rizado, por los hombros, y demasiado flacucho para su complexión, se decía que era el mejor jugador de Quidditch que había pisado el colegio en una generación.

—Vaya, la última vez que te vi todavía era yo más alto —bromeó Teddy dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda—. ¿Vamos yendo?

—¿No esperamos a que vengan a buscar a Malfoy? —preguntó Rose.

—Se viene con nosotros —explicó Teddy iniciando la marcha.

—¿Qué?

Lily empujó un poco a Scorpius, para que empezara a moverse.

—Que se viene —repitió sin voltearse.

—Eso no me parece justo. Si ella puede traer a alguien…

—¿Y a quién ibas a traer tú? ¿A un amigo imaginario?

—Cállate, Hugo.

— _Cállate, Hugo_.

—Pues para información tengo novio.

Scorpius intercambió una mirada incómoda con Lily. Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó andando, como si la discusión no fuera con ellos.

—Ya, claro. Brad no cuenta.

—Claro que cuenta. ¡Albus! ¿A que Brad cuenta?

—Yo no quiero saber nada.

—¡Pues para que te enteres hemos tenido varias citas!

—De carabinas de Albus.

—¡Después de que Albus y Charlie rompieran!

—Espera, espera —intervino Teddy deteniéndose frente al que debía de ser su coche, un pequeño escarabajo negro—. ¿Quién es Charlie? ¿Un chico?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Albus se ruborizó.

—Charlie es una chica de mi dormitorio —explicó con voz calmada Rose, colocándose un mechón de pelo rizado tras la oreja. Tenía la cara roja como un tomate y la respiración un poco agitada, y aun así intentaba aparentar normalidad—. Con la que Albus no fue un perfecto caballero, hay que decir.

Hugo codeó a su primo y ambos compartieron una sonrisita cómplice. Charlie era una chica guapa y desenfadada de Gryffindor, que solía vestir ropa muggle en las visitas a Hogsmeade. No era una chica con la que Scorpius quisiera salir, aunque para algo informal no estaba nada mal.

—Ah. Vale. —Teddy abrió el coche—. Id metiendo las mochilas en el maletero, tengo que agrandar un poco el interior o no cabremos.

—Bueno —volvió Rose a la carga—. Ese no es el punto. Podría haberme traído a Charlie, a ver, ¿por qué ella puede traer a alguien?

—Que estoy aquí —recordó Lily, dejando caer su mochila con descuido. Parecía bastante vacía—. Dame la tuya, Scorpius.

—No te traigas a Charlie, por favor —pidió Albus desde la acera, ofreciéndoles su mochila.

Scorpius la cogió y casi la dejó caer al darse cuenta de su peso.

—Pero, ¿qué has metido aquí, Potter? ¿Piedras? —preguntó colocándola directamente en el coche, saltándose a Lily.

—Libros. Este año tenemos los EXTASIS.

—Pero si luego nunca estudiamos nada en vacaciones —comentó Rose, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué no me la has dado? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Pesaba mucho —respondió.

—Ya podéis sentaros —dijo Teddy desde el otro lado del coche—. Dejad que Hugo vaya delante.

—¿Y por qué él? —gruñó Rose pasando atrás.

—Hoy estás celosota, ¿eh, hermanita?

—Porque es más alto y atrás estará incómodo —explicó Teddy ignorando a Hugo—. Poneros el cinturón.

—Pues agranda el coche.

Lily entró detrás de su prima.

—¿Cuál sería la gracia de tener este coche entonces?

—O cómprate uno más de este siglo, primo —bromeó Lily apoyándose en los asientos de adelante.

—Lily, siéntate bien y ponte el cinturón.

—Vale —dijo echándose hacia atrás y obedeciendo—. Scorpius, haz el favor de entrar.

Asintió. Se agachó e introdujo el primer pie con cuidado. Una vez afianzado, y medio abrazándose a la capota del coche, metió el segundo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó divertida Lily, tirando de su camisa para que se sentara de una vez.

—Nada.

Sin acabar de soltarse del techo, dobló las rodillas y acabó por entrar en el coche. Allí todos lo estaban mirando con expresión burlona. Incluso Lily.

Se ruborizó.

—Cierra la puerta, Scorpius —pidió Teddy, girándose hacia delante. El coche, entonces, empezó a vibrar y a hacer un ruido raro. Como « _grrrrrrr_ ».

Scorpius se agarró a la puerta.

—Es el motor —le susurró Lily, medio abrazándose a él.

—¿Ah? —farfulló, un poco incómodo de que hiciera eso allí. En un espacio tan estrecho y con tantos pares de ojos atentos.

—El cinturón —explicó separándose con una tira de cuero que salía del coche y rodeando su cintura con ella. Hizo un « _clic_ » y ella volvió a su posición original—. Listo.

Al otro lado del coche, Albus arrugó el ceño.

—Gracias.

Lily sonrió, recostándose contra él.

* * *

El coche descendió unos metros en picado y golpeó el suelo con brusquedad. Rebotó y crujió debajo de ellos, como si algo se hubiese roto. Scorpius apretó aún más la mano que utilizaba para agarrarse a la puerta.

(Por si algo pasaba).

—Pues ya hemos llegado —dijo Teddy mirando hacia atrás y sonriendo—. Esperamos que el viaje haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por viajar con la línea T. Lupin.

—¿Luego vuelves? —preguntó Albus abriendo la puerta de su lado.

—Sí. Estaremos aquí a la hora de la cena.

—Hasta luego, Teddy —dijo Rose saliendo.

—Adiós.

—Mm, gracias por el viaje —murmuró Scorpius abriendo su lado de la puerta.

—¿Me dejarás conducirlo luego? —preguntó Lily desabrochándose el cinturón.

—¿Hoy te has propuesto que tu madre pierda los nervios? —replicó él sonriendo—. Ya veremos, dependiendo de lo enfadada que esté.

—Gallina —tentó Lily asomando los pies fuera del coche. Scorpius le ofreció su mano y ella la aceptó de buen gusto.

—Temeraria —Se oyó la voz de Teddy. Desde la ventanilla del copiloto se vio como sacó su varita y la agitó.

Rose estaba sacando una mochila del maletero cuando empezaron a flotar directamente hacia la casa. El coche volvió a rugir, las puertas se cerraron de golpe y, en un visto y no visto, se perdía en la lejanía.

Scorpius miró alrededor.

Estaban en una playa de arena pálida. Una casa solitaria, de tres plantas, se elevaba unos metros más allá.

—Es bonito —murmuró.

—Bienvenido a Shell Cottage. —Juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, detrás de sus primos—. Es la casa de mis tíos, pero desde que se fueron de Inglaterra la usamos para venir de vacaciones.

—Ah.

—¿Te acuerdas de mis primos?

—Um…

—Son mayores. Seguro que de Victoire te acuerdas, es muy guapa.

Scorpius la miró de medio lado, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Sus hermanos jugaban al Quidditch en el colegio.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Toda tu familia juega? —preguntó con tono divertido.

—Algo así —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Entraron en la casa. Una campanilla sonó al abrir y cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

—No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? —preguntó, refiriéndose a que él iba a ir aquellas vacaciones.

—Nop —dijo—. Pero no te preocupes. No te van a mandar a tu casa.

Scorpius suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Todavía no podía creerse que decidiera quedarse allí, toda la semana.

—Genial.

—Hola, tía Ginny —se oyó la voz de Rose a través de las paredes.

—¿Ya habéis llegado?

—Venga, no te preocupes. Mis padres no son malos —dijo Lily, intentando darle ánimos—. Y no montarán ningún numerito delante de ti.

—Justo ahora. ¿Hay algo para picar? Tengo hambre…

—En la despensa, ¿y tu prima?

—Ya…

—Venga, vamos —susurró Lily—. ¡Mamá!

Abrió una puerta y entró. Scorpius buscó dentro de sí todo el valor del que disponía para cruzar detrás de ella. Tomó aire, cambió el peso de uno de sus pies al otro, se arremangó la camisa y… _entró_.

Qué remedio.

—¡Lily, cielo! —Entrecerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

Lily estaba en medio de una cocina amplia, de azulejos azulados y muebles de madera clara. Su madre, a la que ya alcanzaba en altura, la estaba abrazando como si se tratase de un peluche.

Rose, que se encontraba tras una mesa pellizcando la miga de un bizcocho, lo miró y sonrió. Era una expresión maliciosa, como diciendo «ahora verás».

—Hola, señora Potter —saludó cuando la madre de Lily posó sus ojos en él.

—Eh… hola. —Miró a su hija.

—Scorpius se va a quedar con nosotros esta Pascua.

—Oh.

—No pongas esa cara, mamá. Tiene todas las vacunas en orden.

Scorpius sonrió, aunque no entendió la broma. La señora Potter tampoco debió, porque apenas alteró su expresión congelada.

—¿Y dónde va a dormir? Estamos al completo.

—Pues conmigo, claro —respondió con simplicidad. La señora Potter arqueó una ceja y Scorpius notó como los colores se le subían.

—¿Y tu prima?

—Con James.

—Yo no quiero dormir en el cuarto de James —se quejó—. Siempre pone la música horrible esa demasiado alta. Y se las arregla para que todo esté hecho un caos.

—Pues mueve a Albus con James y que Hugo y Rose duerman en la misma habitación…

—Ya veremos —murmuró la señora Potter—. De momento id sacando la ropa de las mochilas. Y luego necesito algún voluntario para que vaya a comprar pan al pueblo para la cena.

—Vale, vamos Scorpius. —Lily tiró de él para que la siguiera fuera de la cocina.

—¡Y dejad la puerta abierta

—¡Qué sí!

—Yo puedo quedarme con el salón, tía —dijo Rose con voz esperanzada.

—No —respondió la señora Potter con voz firme y con un deje molesto—. Y deja ya de picar eso, que es para el desayuno de mañana.

—No le ha gustado la idea —comentó Scorpius siguiéndola escaleras arriba.

—Nosotros dormiremos en el segundo piso. En el primero estarán mis padres, mi tío Ron y mi tía Hermione y Teddy y Victoire. James se queda la buhardilla, por eso de que es el mayor.

La segunda planta consistía en un pasillo estrecho, en el que habían apilado todas las mochilas, con tres puertas. En un extremo, en el techo, había un tirador. Seguramente la entrada al desván.

—Esta de aquí es la nuestra —dijo cogiendo su mochila y abriendo la primera—. Al fondo está el baño. Aunque, si tienes muchas ganas, hay otro en cada planta.

Era, en una palabra, una habitación de chica. Había dos camas individuales, con colchas de encaje blancas y cabeceros metálicos. Las paredes estaban decoradas con conchas pintadas (probablemente un proyecto de verano) y había un par de dibujos infantiles enmarcados. Quizá el objeto más curioso de toda la habitación era una percha metálica que había sido pintada de color verde y rosa. Tenía pegadas encima pequeñas estrellas y rosas de tela. En los enganches colgaban fotos de Lily y de Rose de los diferentes veranos que habían pasado allí.

Lily dejó su mochila sobre la única mesa que había en la habitación.

—Esa de allí es mi cama —explico sin voltearse. Se oyó el ruido de la cremallera al abrirse.

Scorpius se sentó en la otra. La habitación estaba prácticamente vacía. Había un armario grande, empotrado, y una pequeña estantería con cuatro libros.

—He estado pensado que podríamos juntarlas —dijo Lily sacando un pequeño neceser de su mochila y dejándolo a un lado.

Scorpius palideció. No es que pensara que era una mala idea. De hecho, le encantaba. Pero…

—¿Y tus padres?

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —Lily tiró la maleta a un lado y dejó el neceser junto a su cama, en la mesilla de noche.

—¿No les parecerá mal?

Scorpius tenía claro que, si la situación fuese al revés, su madre y su abuela pondrían una cara muy rara. Y, aunque es probable que a su abuelo le hiciese gracia la idea, su padre acabaría invitando a Lily a dormir en otra habitación.

—No es cosa suya —respondió con simplicidad—. ¿Te hago un hueco en el armario? Supongo que Rose se llevará toda su ropa más tarde…

Scorpius asintió.

* * *

Al final, fue James el voluntario para ir a comprar el pan. Scorpius lo recordaba de sus días de colegio, un chulo con gafas que jugaba al Quidditch. Habían jugado un par de partidos uno contra el otro (James como buscador, Scorpius como cazador) y no era malo. Pero se lo tenía muy creído.

La cena se sirvió a las siete y la señora Potter gritó desde abajo que bajaran. Un rato antes, Scorpius había visto al ruidoso coche de Teddy Lupin descender de entre las nubes.

—¡Lily! —dijo Albus abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, sin llamar. Lily y él se habían estado besando hasta un par de segundos antes y, si hubiese habido más confianza, Scorpius le habría matado en ese mismo momento—. Mamá está llamando para comer.

Tenía una expresión seria que confirmaba la impresión que tenía de que no le debía de caer demasiado bien.

—Ya, no estamos sordos —respondió ella secamente, incorporándose—. Ahora bajamos.

—Bien. —Echó una última mirada a la habitación y se dio la vuelta, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

—Es un idiota —se disculpó Lily girándose hacia él—. ¿Bajamos? º

—Venga.

Lily le llevó hasta el comedor. Era una sala de ventanas grandes y papel pintado de color blanco con flores azules oscuras. Allí ya estaban todos sentados y, cuando entraron, giraron las cabezas para mirarles.

El señor Potter estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa, junto a su mujer. James, Rose, Albus y Hugo eran los siguientes. Al otro lado estaba Teddy con una chica pelirroja. Tenía el pelo larguísimo y un rostro muy agradable. Debía de ser Victoire.

—Hola, Scorpius —le saludó el señor Potter incorporándose y ofreciéndole la mano.

—Hola, señor —respondió un poco impresionado. Lo había visto en la estación y en los periódicos, pero así de cerca impresionaba más. No por alto; tenía que ver con la posición de sus hombros y su mirada.

El señor Potter esbozó una sonrisa mientras medio abrazaba a su hija. Lily se dejó dar un beso en el pelo antes de escaparse de su abrazo.

—Sentaros.

—¿Y los tíos? —preguntó Lily poniéndose al lado de su primo Hugo.

—Hermione tenía mañana a primera hora una cosa del Ministerio —explicó la señora Potter con cierto retintín que Scorpius no supo identificar, que se había incorporado y empezaba a servir un plato. En el centro de la mesa había un estofado rodeado de distintos tipos de acompañamientos—. Y Ron ha preferido quedarse con ella.

—Amp. —Lily le pasó el plato de Scorpius a su madre.

—No te hagas ilusiones —le dijo Victoire, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él y mirándole con sus ojos de color azul claro. Tenía un tono divertido—. La tía Ginny no cocina muy allá.

—Se suponía que la cena de hoy la iba a hacer Harry —explicó la señora Potter, sin ofenderse—. Pero le ha surgido algo en el trabajo y no ha podido venir para prepararla.

El señor Potter se encogió un poco en el asiento y no dijo nada. A Scorpius le recordó a cuando sus padres discutían sin discutir. Aunque, claro, su padre rara vez bajaba la cabeza.

—Seguro que está bueno —murmuró cuando Lily puso frente a él un plato. Debía de ser ternera; la carne estaba dorada y la salsa era espesa y de color marrón.

—¿Victoire? —La señora Potter extendió el brazo, esperando a su plato. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora soy vegetariana, tía.

—Si es una excusa, es la peor excusa que has usado.

—Yo sí que quiero. —Teddy le pasó el plató y sonrió—. Sabes que me encantan tus platos, ¿verdad, tía?

—Eres un encanto —respondió ella.

—Entonces, Victoire, ¿qué tal por Egipto? —preguntó Lily inclinándose hacia delante. Su cabello se escurrió de su hombro y prácticamente cayó sobre su plato.

—Lily, el pelo.

—Sí —murmuró con cansancio, recogiéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Pues ya que preguntas… no voy a volver —respondió Victoire con una sonrisa tímida. Teddy, a su lado, también sonreía—. Hace demasiado calor y, sinceramente, estoy harta de que mi padre sea mi jefe.

Todos se ríen y Scorpius aprovecha para empezar a partir su cena en trozos pequeños y simétricos.

»Además, estoy harta de trabajar para esos usureros del banco.

—¿Y a qué piensas dedicarte, cielo? —preguntó Ginny empujando hacia ella un plato con arroz y gusanes para que se sirviera.

—No lo sé, tía. —Victoire miró a Teddy y le acarició la mano por encima de la mesa—. Por el momento nos vamos a vivir juntos.

—Eso es fantástico —comentó el señor Potter—. Cuando os instaléis deberíais llamarnos para que vayamos a ver el piso.

—Es muy importante que no sea antes —bromeó James con la boca llena.

—James…

—¿Qué?

La señora Potter negó con la cabeza. Scorpius probó el asado.

Victoire tenía razón, estaba malísimo.

* * *

Lily cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

—¿A que no ha sido tan horrible?

Scorpius no contestó. Estaba pensando en otras cosas, como cómo sería ver a Lily cambiarse de ropa.

(O si se iría al baño para hacerlo).

—Un pequeño precio a pagar por estar juntos toda la semana —insistió acercándose a él y dándole un medio abrazo.

—Sí, claro —murmuró. La familia de Lily era enorme y ruidosa y, si tenía que ser sincero, tenerlos que aguantar en todas las comidas le iba a levantar dolor de cabeza.

—Eres el mejor —afirmó ella, besándole la mandíbula.

Scorpius miró la puerta. Parecía cerrada y sin posibilidades de que acabase hecha. Y, qué demonios, se merecía un premio. Había soportado lo indecible en casa de su novia nueva.

Así que la rodeó con los brazos y la besó. En los labios (y con lengua). Lily gimió y se pegó un poco más a él.

La puerta se abrió.

—Lily… —Es la voz del señor Potter. Scorpius se ruboriza y se aparta de un lado, sin llegar a mirarlo. Le da miedo la que puede ser su expresión.

—Papá —protestó Lily.

—No. Si estáis en la misma habitación que sea con la puerta cerrada.

—Pero… ¡es mi intimidad! —Lily dio un par de pasos hacia delante y se cruzó de brazos, con actitud desafiante.

—Tu intimidad la pierdes cuando decides traer a un chico a casa sin preguntárnoslo —explicó con voz calmada el señor Potter. Luego se giró hacia Scorpius y compuso una expresión amable—. Sé que no es culpa tuya, chico. Siento que tengas que… estar en medio.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, aunque la verdad él también sentía estar en medio.

—Te he preparado una cama en el desván —continuó—, con mi hijo James. Andamos un poco apretados de espacio y este es el cuarto de Rose.

—¡Podemos dormir aquí los tres! —insistió Lily. Scorpius no sabía si lo hacía por cabezonería o porque pensaba que era una buena idea.

—Además, no considero que sea muy buena idea que duermas en la misma cama que tu novio. —El señor Potter hizo un amago de sonrisa—. Tu novio que es dos años mayor que tú.

—¡Oh, vamos, Teddy y Victoire se sacan lo mismo!

—¿Y?

—¡Y duermen juntos!

—Victoire ya es mayor de edad, puede hacer lo que quiera. —El tono del señor Potter era autoritario, pero no parecía hacer mella en su hija—. Scorpius, sube al desván. Ahora mismo te subo tus cosas.

—Sí, se…

—¡No le hagas caso! ¡Tú te quedas aquí!

—No pasa nada, de verdad —le explicó Scorpius, deseoso de salir de aquella situación cuanto antes—. Si total, mientras dormimos no nos enteramos de nada. ¿Está bien?

Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido, como si apenas pudiera creerse lo que oía. Asintió levemente, sin modificar su expresión.

—Se te va a quedar la arruga —comentó, intentando animarla. Pero, cuando acercó su pulgar para pasarlo, ella apartó la cara.

—Pues vale. Vete a dormir con James.

Scorpius suspiró y se giró hacia el señor Potter. Seguía serio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Como para darles algo de intimidad.

—Muchas gracias, Scorpius —le dijo cuando salió de la habitación, cerrándola a su paso.

En la puerta de al lado, estaban asomados Albus, Hugo y Rose. Hugo tenía una expresión divertida, como si fuera lo más gracioso que había visto nunca.

—Yo no quería esto —murmuró Rose, bajando la vista al suelo. Parecía sentirse culpable.

(Scorpius no sabía si estaba aliviado o molesto).

—No te preocupes —respondió, deteniéndose a su altura.

A pesar de que tanto Albus como Rose iban a su curso, no había tenido demasiado trato con ninguno de los dos, así que no tenía nada claro sobre qué decir. Quizá al que más conocía era a Hugo, que entró en el equipo de Quidditch el mismo año que él y habían tenido algún encontronazo.

—Lily se va a poner buena —comentó Albus con indiferencia.

—Un galeón a que se va a comportar.

Albus giró la cabeza hacia su primo y asintió.

—Hecho.

El señor Potter salió un par de minutos después con expresión de haber recibido un buen rapapolvo. Parecía derrotado y a Scorpius no pudo hacerle menos gracia al compararlo con el hombre fuerte y seguro de la cena.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del cuarto, la puerta se cerró con un golpe fuerte. El señor Potter giró la cabeza, casi sorprendido del gesto.

—Esta chica —murmuró con tono divertido, quitándole hierro al asunto—. No sabes dónde te estás metiendo, ¿eh, Scorpius?

Se encogió de hombro, no muy seguro de lo que se suponía que debía decir.

»Bueno, Rose, puedes instalarte como quieras. Scorpius, ven, te voy a presentar a tu nuevo compañero de celda.

El señor Potter movió ligeramente la varita y se abrió la trampilla que llevaba al desván. Subió delante, con la mochila de Scorpius cogida por una de las asas.

El desván era una habitación enorme, con los muebles de un cuarto apelotonados en una esquina y cachivaches, muebles viejos y otros objetos esparcidos por el resto de la habitación. Tenía un dedo de polvo, lo cual resultaba absurdo cuando se trataba de magos que podían solucionarlo con una sacudida de varita, y en el ambiente sonaba una música que no conocía. Estaba en otro idioma y era fuerte, gutural y con un ritmo difícil de seguir.

»James —dijo—, Scorpius va a dormir aquí, ¿vale?

—¿Uh? —respondió desde la cama, medio incorporándose. Estaba leyendo un cómic, tirado en la cama—. Vale, supongo.

La habitación no tenía la personalidad de la de Lily y Rose. No era desenfadada, tenía un aire caótico y desordenado. Scorpius podía ver un montón de libros que habían perdido el equilibrio y se deslizaban por una balda. Había fotos (movidas o con mala iluminación) pegadas por todas partes. Y sus integrantes sonreían a cámara, movían las manos o se reían a carcajadas.

En medio del suelo, había un baúl abierto y lleno de ropa, como si no se hubiese molestado en recogerlo.

El señor Potter sacó su varita y la sacudió. Los muebles retrocedieron, haciendo hueco para que una cama y un baúl vacío se colocaran entre lo que se podría denominar la habitación de James. Con otra sacudida, el polvo desapareció y dio paso a unas sábanas blancas con un edredón feo y viejo de color verde claro.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa —dijo el señor Potter, dejando su mochila sobre la cama—, estaremos abajo hasta tarde. ¿Vale?

—Claro.

—Buenas noches, chicos.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter.

—Adiós.

James volvió a echarse en la cama, con el cómic en alto, como si no tuviera un nuevo inquilino. Scorpius suspiró y empezó a deshacer la mochila. No había metido demasiada ropa, pensando en no ir demasiado cargado, pero al ver el enorme baúl que le habían dejado para organizarse parecía que no tenía nada.

A las once, James apagó la música y pudo conciliar el sueño.


End file.
